da triangl
by XxiluvrcorbaipnxX
Summary: ths iz me first fic! pleez R&R bc i need a lot of encurajmnt robXbbXrae. i promiz itsi relly gud. Phlames expektd.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo wuz up dis is XxiluvrcorbaipnxX w/ me 1st eva fic! pleez be nic n don flam me!!!1**

**I totly luv da teentitans. pleez don sue me b/c i don own dem. **

* * *

beeztboy walked down the halls of titans tower looking for something to do. he wuz very bored. he was wearing his usual outfit of purple and black and was whistling while he stulled aloong. his hands were at his bak as he continued on without a care in the world... that is until he turned on darc corner.

**(a/n: this is my favorite scene of da chappy)**

the last thing the changling expected to see was two figures incredibly close to eachother on the wall. they panted heavily and traced their hands down one another's bodys wile there mouthes violently crashed together hungrily with firey passiun. Besatboy immediately reconized the back of his leader butt the lats tihng he expetecd to see was to see was the purpel hare thrugh rubin's green gluves.

the green teens breath caught in his throat as he heard the undistingishibel sound of ravens' moan as rubin pushed his captiv harder against the wall. his green face slowly became hot and red looking like a red tomato as he saw pale spiderry fingers reach arund robin's waist and finger the hem of his red skin-tight shirt. the red-faced changelin then heard robin grone as cold fingers slowly traveled up his bare back and pull her even closer to him, if that were even possible.

more moans of plesure eruptd from the two as robin's hands left raven's hair and traveled into the shadows between their bodies. beastboy saw raven's face surface from robin's kiss while the boy wonder persud other places for his mouth and tonge to taste. her soft moan stopped short in her throte and her body grew stiph as she noticed beastboy standing just behind robin with his eyes wide and his face red. her busted lips refused to form words as she stared at the changling, oblivious to the unsatisfied boy wonder pressing his lips against her in plases it shuldnt be.

beastboy shook himself from the shock of finding his two teammates making out and glard at the paler-than-usual raven.

"beastboy" she wispered, causing robin to stop in his tracks. the team's leader turned around slowly to come face to face with the green boy. both boys glared at eachother until robin noticed that he no longer felt warm against him and beastboy noticed that the pale faced purpel hared girl was suddenly missing. the boys glared at eachother again before dashnig offe in oppostie directins to find the missing girl

* * *

**PlEeZ ReViEw! dEy MaK mY rEeLlY hApIe!!!11 dA mOr ReViEwS i GeT dA fAsTeR IlL uPdAtE!**

**my day at skool sukd. noone liks my n evry1 keps leevin me out of stuf. itz reely sad n i ned some1 to tlk 2 evree 1 in a whil. pleez pleez pleezpleezpleez review. and don flame, b/c there not nise.**

**i luv robin!**

**--XxIlUvRcOrBaIpNxX--**


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2:

A/N: i have upped the ratineg cause theres a ... well... suggestif theems. :) I hop u enjoi!

revelashuns and passhun:

Bestboy walked rewally quicklye thun started toe run. as soon as hi dyd he relized he wuz standing infrunt of the guth gurls room. he knocked on the door quietly, hoping there'd be an answer.

the door opnened a crak and hrr wite face peeked out. " whatdo u want?" she said loudlee.

" raven, why werr u kissin rObin?"

" no one says i cante!" she shot bac.

" but raven..." said Beasesboy. " I love you."

raven gaspd and slammed the door in his vulnerablnss. he culd here her pasing inside.

" raven!" he shuted. " I love you!" he poundd on the door harde with his fists. then swore. " to hell with this" he then morfed fly and slipped inside.

he morfed bac to his green self and grabbed her by her shoulderes.

" raven! whats wrung?" he assced. " tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!"

raven sobbd in2 hiz shulder. " what am i going to do? Robin ditched starfire for me, and I ditched you because u were with terra, but now terras dead and you say you luv me and i ahte her and starfire hates me because i took rubin away from her and ... i dk what 2 do!" she finallee scremed.

Beastseboy held her close. " dont worry ray. im here 4 u."

she shuk lik a leef and cride in2 his shulder.

he then pusshed her back and cuppd her shin andkisssed hre passunatly on the lips. she was still with schok at 1st, ut then sank with releaf into his arms. she wrapped her arms around his nek and pressed her body tihgeter against his. her mouth opneed as she gaspede 4 breath and he took the opnening as an invite. there tungues curld arund eachother and danced like snaces as thei exploredd eechuthers mouths passhunitely.

bestbuys hands traveleed uver her curves, savouuuring the tuch and the taste of herr and then ripped her cloke away from her then tore feverishly at her loetarde with passhun.

she unbukled his belt as he did so, theyre' still loked at the lips.

THen the dur opened again and in rubin looked.

" raven! bestboye!" he shouted angreely. " what do u htink ure doign!"

and that was whne beastoy finsihen d undoing her lotdard.


	3. Chapter 3

**_EVERY1 NEDS TO START BEIN NICR TOO ME!!! LYKE, NOW!!11_**

_i know that i have a few mistakes, but dats no reson to be so meen to me! this is me first fic, so pleez be nicer! i don't need this shiot on here to i get it enuf in real lyfe. ;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

Ravn gasspt and then cuverd up. mortifeyedli as the two buys stutted 2 fite over her.  
" Damn it Robin, now shes gun agane!" cride Bestbuy angrily, waving his hends in the are.  
" Gud thin 2," said Rubin, just ass angri as Beastsaoy. " wat do u thinc u wr duing? shes mine," he growld. " shes mind."  
" shes not ures!" hollred Beast buy. " i luv her! u dont! u luv starfire"  
" & u luv terra" rubin shot bac.  
raven gaspd at the 2 and ran out of hr room. Beastboy ran aftr her and grabd her arm befor she coold get to far away frm him. she turnd to him and the too lokd in to eachothrs eyes. they stayed lik that for a few min. befor beastboy fynaly askd a qestion to her. 'why did u run ray?" he askd slowly. 'you too wouldnt stop fightin' she answrd. 'thats no reeson to run away' he said. 'but im a nobody'she said.  
Beastboy stoped a sec. to lok at her befor answern 'your not a nobody, ray' he said. 'yes i am' she said befor goin on 'YOU and robin have terra and starfire while noone has me. noone loves my so im a nobody.' she suddenly brok down and cryd infront of him in the empty hall way. beastboy lookd down a t her and said'its ok ray. everythins gonna be ok' he said to her.  
Robin ran down the hall then and saw beastboy standin over raven. she was stil crying. he got mad and yeled at beastboy 'whut did you do too her' he said. 'i didn do nothin' he said. 'i know you did sumethin. whys she cryin?' he said. 'shutup, i didn make her cry' he said. 'i don beeleve yu' he said. 'its the truth' he said.  
'every body shut up' raven said. 'stop arguuin. its stupid' she siad.  
then they herd the alrm and ran to the room w/out a word too eachother. they saw starfire and cyborg in the room when they got ther.  
weve got truhbl' cyborg said.  
the team forgot wut dey were arguin abot and left the t-tower to see what crime was goin on in ther city whil dey were to busy fightin to think abot the protectin the city and yellin at eachother and stuf.  
'TITANS GO!!!!!'

* * *

dis is so short b/c yall r so meen. pleez be nicr and keep reviewin.

_--XxiluvrcorbaipnxX_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cahpter 4: fight**

Slad! shuted roobin. 'wat r u doin!?!?!?!?!?!?"

slad cakled evvily nd sent a bball of fir at tem. 'im goin 2 take ovr da wurld. and u cant stup me! ure 2 weak, u lusers!!!!!'

bestbuy lunjed in frunt off revan und wuz hit by te furebvall tryng too protekt her. he cluched his chest & crumpdl 2 the grund.

'no!' screemed ravne. "bb!' she throo herself over him, criing. then slad shot hr too, but this tem he hit her in hte hart so she was reely hurt.

'u will paie 4 hurtng our frend1!" yeld stafrire at slad sendng hur grean light star bult things at him.

" ull pae of rthat,' sed robin shakign his fist at the mad villin.

' o realli?' slad crackld fire burnned its wai dwn his armz and then shot otu strate ahed and hit robin in the face.

' my eis!' cried robin, cluching his mask which waz burnin and meltin the smeel of burnt plastec filld the aire.

'robin!' shuted starffiere flying ovvr to him.

cyberg dondnt speek, he seemply razed his arm and shut a blu blast off his sonik cannon at slad.

'oh crAp' sed slade, starn at the blast cumin his wai. he waz so afred he coutldn move. it hit him and he screemed as s ti tor thru his bodi and he died.

bestby sobbd ovr her bodi. her eyes were cluding over

he tuched hr hare, whispring to her soflty and kissng hr culd liipz.

starefiere and rrPOIBN cam ovr too. so did cybrg. who wuz congrtultaned for killn SlEd.

thy wached sadlei as bestbuy crid.

then suddnly revan spok. ' beastboy,' he sed softli. 'i nevr trld u this but... i luv u..."

'i luv u 2 rae' he sade kisni her. ' donut go.'

' rae!' sed rubin angrile. ' u love him? whatta but me?'

but she waz alredy ded.

starfirre lookd pissd off. ' wat do u mean whattta but me?' she huted. 'frend rubin! donut u luv me? why wuld she luv u? why wuld u care? i luv u, isnt thatt enuff?

* * *

A/N: _hehehez. cliffeee._

_plzplzplzplz! dunoit falme. i realllee dunt lik it... i haff enuf ppl hoo r mad at me and meen to me._


	5. Chapter 5

**OMFG, REVEW!**

**5: after th fight**

**robun and starfyr yeld at echuthr for a hole our and Bestbuy cryde ovr raven's bodi b4 cyborg had screemd at them all that they shuld go home 2 prepar a funrel. **

**so all of th titans went bac to da tower in sadnes. beastboy went straat to is rum n cryd his eis out fur anuzzer 3 whol dayz wile cyburg waz the onlee 1 who begun 2 make preparitions for raven's funiral. rubin and starfyr wer still mad at eechothr tho. **

**starfyr subbed kwyetli alon in the cornr of her room. how culd robin not luv her and luv raven? raven was a bich. and yet...**

**so she cam 2 a decishun and snuk down stares 2 get what she needid and clozed the dur kwyetli. she stard at the nif and then sihed. " no 1 will miss me. i mite as well go...and then ill get 2 see raven agan!" everithin britened as she held that thot. then she kwikly rote a note and then razed the nife and plungged it into hr hart. she fell and twiched and trashd as hr krimson lyfe pured 2 the grownd. then she lai still. **

**rubin came 2 her dor to apologiz nd 2 sai he luved her with all his hart and he didn't luv raven he was just confuzzled abut her bcase he didnt think she lubed him so he deciddd to luv raven. he noced on the dor and wateed with stopd breth. there waz no ansrw. he nocked again then pownded ont he door. " starfyr! i no ure in there! talk 2 me, open op, know! i still luv u, im sorri!" **

**then he hit the dor so hard it fll with a resundin crash. he tumbld in an found himslf lieing besid his dead luv. he reached out with his gluved fingers and strokd hr pale durk orang skin gnetly and wisprrd her name. blud coted his fingrs and he cride hes teers poold with th blud and dilutd it. " starfyr!" he creemed. " STARFYR!!!"**

**cyborg cam runninn and cam to a stop at the door... : robin?" he sed sofli.**

**robun turnd towrd him with tormentid iys, and screemid" STARFYR"S DED!!!" **

**-**

**i thot it wuz longr...**

**OMFG, REVIEW!**


End file.
